pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy!
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 This is the real series finale movie of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] In it, Phineas and Ferb make a great sacrifice to enter a better world. A Review NSFFB has been through a lot, from Doofen-Mitch to the Negative Dimension, but now, this is the real series finale! Plot This episode picks up from here. Phineas and the gang are riding home in their jet. (Van Kleiss is still with them.) (Phineas): Guys, we know the big force. (Everyone else): Yes. (Phineas): We also need to stop it! (Van Kleiss): How? (Phineas): I'm... I'm not sure. We'll just find a way. Maybe with Paradox! Suddenly, something hit their ship coming into Danville. They went down onto a lake, then went along the water and crashed into the shore. (Phineas): What was that? A man walked out of a bush. He had a torn labcoat. (Man): Ah, it's you. What are you doing here? (Phineas): Paradox? I'll say when you say. (Paradox): It's bad. In this other-series season finale, my powers were neutralized. I haven't gotten them back, and don't know how I ever will. (Van Kleiss): Ooh, too bad. (Isabella): Now what will we do, Phineas? (Phineas): I don't know, somebody crashed our ship. Suddenly, a guy driving an empty van drove by and stopped. (Guy): Need a lift, Phineas? (Phineas): Hey, aren't you that delivery guy? (Guy): No, no I'm not. I'm his twin brother. In fact, he never told me, I found out myself. (Buford): How? (Guy): I found it in the news. You guys saved the universe a few times. This news is going global! (Phineas): Cool! As a matter of fact, we do need a lift. Do you have any metal parts, and a magnet, I could borrow? (Guy): Yes, yes I do. Phineas took his spare tire and put the metal parts around it, like landing gear on a plane. He used the magnet ti attach it to the ship, then had the guy tow the ship with everyone in the van. They went to Phineas and Ferb's house. (Mom): Boys, you are in big trouble! Big! (Phineas): But we saved the whole entire universe! (Mom): You still do dangerous things all the time! (Candace): What did I tell you? (Singing): You are buste...! (Phineas): Please don't sing that. Mom, we have something big here! We'll explain everything inside! They did. By the way, Isabelle's the big villain here. (Mom): So, you need to stop Isabelle? (Phineas): She's no ordinary girl. She's Negative Isabella, and she has powers, unlike Positive humans. (Mom): So, how will we get to the Negative Dimension. (Phineas): That's easy! We just... Come to think of it, I ''don't know how. Ferb? Ferb shrugged. (Phineas): This is bad. (Paradox): Maybe if we set up a teleporter, we can go there! (Baljeet): How would we build a teleporter? (Paradox): Get that van. We need to go to Los Soledad! (Guy): I'll drive! They did. Everyone went there. They walked through, following Paradox, and stopped at a certain, particularly beat-up building. (Paradox): This is where all the big stuff happens. Everyone went in, seeing the Entropy Pump. (Van Kleiss): That? That's a donut made of quartz crystal. (Paradox): Exactly. This is the Entropy Pump. It was a failed time machine, but it has been modified many times. It will function as a teleporter. They all worked on it. With Baljeet's smarts, and Paradox's knowledge of the Pump's works, they turned it into a teleporter. Various machines were hooked up to it. One machine selected the destination. (Paradox): This machine has every location in existance programmed into it. We could even go to the Forge of Creation, but that's irrelevant. (Phineas): Select the Negative Dimension! (Isabella): Shouldn't we test it? (Paradox): Ah, good point. He set it to a few feet away, then fired it up! Energy formed in the hole of the Pump, then an energy bolt zapped Phineas. It made him slowly float up. (Phineas): Coooooool! He was then sucked into the Pump! A few seconds later, a lightning bolt crashed through the ceiling and zapped the floor, and Phineas appeared there! (Everyone): Yeah! They all cheered. (Buford): Then shouldn't we all get to the Negative Dimension? (Voice): Not so fast! The voice came from the Pump! Energy came from it, and a bunch of others appeared. (The Gang): Jario and Kuigi! (Jario): Yep! We've got Woshis, Pickaxe suits, and a whole lot of recruits! There were Joombas, Choopas, Gurdo, Rob-Ombs, and various other enemies. (Gurdo): When Jario told us about the Negative ordeal, we all wanted to help, because the video game universe is held together by the games that kids have. (Phineas): So my SD helps hold you in existence? (Jario): Pretty much! (Paradox): Enough talk, let's go! They all teleported away the same way Phineas did. There, they were met with a wasteland. There were ruins everywhere. A piece of a sign said "Welcome to Nega-Danville." (Phineas): Well guys, this is it! Isabelle flew over and saw them. (Isabelle): Well, well, well, if it isn't the doofuses from Danville. (Isabella): You won't get away with this! (Isabelle): Oh, yeah? Suddenly, trap doors opened on the ground, and people came out of them. They were the Negative versions of the gang, with other Negatives, too. The gang stood there, shocked. (Isabelle): So, ready to surrender yet? (Phineas): Never! A short battle followed, but everyone was subdued. They were taken to Isabelle's castle, where they were thrown into the dungeon. (Isabelle): See you later. She locked them in. Phineas looked around. (Phineas): *gasp!* You! (Person): Yes, me. Nega-Doof. (Phineas): How are you still alive? (Nega-Doof): Long story. Nega-Phin opened the dungeon door. (Nega-Phin): Here, take your platypus back! He threw them the container with unconscios blob Perry in it, then left, locking the door. (Jario): Perry? (Nega-Doof): Yes. He had a power to talk, and morph into anything, since he got turned into a blob of goo. He and Nega-Perry swapped places, and he was knocked out. He was put in the container. (Phineas): How do we bring him back? (Nega-Doof): I don't know. The next day, Isabelle came back. (Isabelle): Well, well, well. Ready for the explanation? (Phineas): Yes! (Isabelle): Your parents, Ferb's mom and your dad, were actually brainwashed by me into becoming spies. They gave me info, and then, one day, they left for England. There, I took them back here. (Phineas): Where are they?! (Isabelle): Right here. A sliding door opened, and their parents, in chains, were forced into the dungeon by guards. (Ferb): Mom! (Phineas): Dad! (Phineas' dad): Phineas! (Ferb's mom, in a British accent): Ferb! (Isabelle): I will once again link the dimensions, destroying the Positive Dimension completely! (Isabella): Sooooo, now what? (Isabelle): You all fall asleep. She and her guards left and locked up the room. Then green gas came through a pipe. (Van Kleiss): *''cough!* Knock out gas! *''cough!* *''cough!* They all fell down. Much later, none of them knew how later, they woke up in the middle of nowhere. (Kuigi): How'd we get here? (Paradox): I don't think we got here, I think everyone else left! They saw some of the ruins of the castle! (Buford): We've been here for years! I bet I've got a beard! (Paradox): This is not the case. I can still sense how much time goes by. It was only about half a week. It seems Isabelle and her minions left and destroyed the castle. (A Woshi): Uh, guys, you may want to look at this! Over a hill, what the gang saw left them shocked. There was a giant, growing portal, with nothing but a vast wasteland seen through it. (Isabella): Isa... Isa... Isabelle... won! (Phineas): No, no she didn't! (Isabella): Yes! Don't you see, Phineas? This is the Positive Dimension in the portal. She went there and wiped out everything! Stepping through, they saw another beat-up sign piece that said "Welcome to Danville". (Phineas): You're... You're right, Isabella. Isabelle destroyed Danville. (Jario): And she'll destory the world if we just sit here. (Voice): So don't! (Isabella): You! (Voice): Yes, me. (Phineas): You're Alice FS! (Alice FS): Yes, yes I am. (Van Kleiss): Who? (Paradox): Long story. (Baljeet): Okay, we've got more help. Now let's do this! (Alice FS): Not so fast. I'm powerless now, remember? (Phineas): You're not really thin like before, though. (Alice FS): That was because the effects wore off. As for the fight, I can help, though. ''Flashback... (Alice FS): When I was left in the Negative Dimension, fighting Isabelle, she threw me into her dungeon. But I escaped and, while sneaking around, found a button that would shock all her minions, including your Negative versions, through a collar that they wear. End flashback... (Alice FS): If we can push the button, they would be powerless. It would even work through the dimensions. (Phineas): But her castle was destroyed. (Alice FS): Actually, the button was in a secret underground room. We just have to get there. They tunneled underground and reached the room. (Jario): There's the button! (Ferb): Let's do this! Ferb ran toward it, about to push it, when Isabelle came down and picked up Ferb. (Phineas): Ferb! (Isabelle): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did you think you could defeat me? She held a bunch of collars that she held behind her back, and then the collarless Nega-Flynn-Fletchers came in. (Isabelle): You fail! Suddenly, a collar zoomed up from one of the gang and automatically locked itself around Isabelle's neck. (Isabelle) *gasp!* Who did this?!?! (Someone): I did! (Isabelle): Nega-Doof! (Nega-Doof): Yep! (Jario): Charge! Everyone ran and took Isabelle's dropped collars, then put them on the Nega-Flynn-Fletchers. (Phineas' dad): Alright! (Phineas' mom): Yeah! (Ferb's mom): Ferb, push it! (Phineas' dad): No! We've fought this battle for years! We should do it! Phineas' dad pushed the button, and Isabelle fell to the ground in pain! The other Negatives (except Nega-Doof) also did. (Isabella): We did it! Oh, yeah! (Alice FS): It's time I turned it up! She turned a dial next to the button, and the shocks from the collars increased! The collars burned out, and everyone fell to the ground. (Phineas): Did we...? (Paradox): Yes, Phineas, we killed them. (Nega-Doof): It's all over! (Ferb's mom): Yes. Suddenly, a portal opened up. The whole gang was sucked into it, including Jario and his recruits. Nega-Doof stayed. When they all came through, Perry forced his way out of the container and reformed. (Perry): Whoa. (Paradox): We're back in Los Soledad. (Someone else): And I brought you here. They saw Ferb's dad (not to be confused with Phineas' now-found dad), who brought them all back. (Ferb's dad): Don't bother telling me. I discovered all this, and managed to escape. Most of Danville's citizens excaped, but some didn't. All of your friends and their parents did. (Phineas' dad): We have to go. (Phineas): WHY?! We just found you! (Ferb's mom): Since your mom and Ferb's dad are married, there would be too many complications if we stayed. We'll go back to the Negative Dimensions and stay there, helping return it to the way it was before Isabelle. (Phineas): NO! Ferb's jaw was dropped, too. Phineas' dad set the teleporter to the Negative Dimension again, and they were teleported away before Phineas could stop them. (Phineas): Nooo!!!!! (Jario): Now that we're done, I think it's time we left. Jario teleported himself and his game recruits back to the video game universe. (Van Kleiss): I should leave, too. Abysus calls. After I helped stop Isabelle, I think I can make a new glove to suck Rex dry of nanites! He teleported away, and Paradox teleported to Galvan Prime to try to get his powers back. (Phineas): Well, guys, we met our Negative selves... (Ferb): And defeated them. (Isabella): And? (Candace): I've hardly said a thing, but there might be tons of other dimensions. (Phineas): We'll look into that. But now we have to rebuild Danville. (Mom): Candace, what have the boys done since last summer? (Candace): That is best described in a song! Candace started to sing the alternate version of Mom Look, but we zoom out, looking at them all from a bird's eye view. Then we zoomed out some more, showing earth, partially wasteland from Isabelle's attack. Zooming out more, we see the solar system. Now, we're rapidly zooming out, coming out of the galaxy. Now, we see huge ships coming toward it, ready to destroy the universe! Screen pauses, gets black and white, and Paradox teleports in. (Paradox): But that is another story! And 3... 2... 1... credits! The credits come on, with Candace singing the alternate version of Your'e Goin Down. After that, the music of Carpe Diem plays. THE END End Words Well, New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!﻿ is officially over. There may be new stories, but not part of NSFFB. As for the alien invasion, like Paradox said, that's a whole other story... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''﻿Preceded by: Negatives Again. Succeeded by: You Are BUSTED.'' Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Dialogue Category:Negative Dimension Category:Fanon Works